A pesar de los años
by Fran.Blalup
Summary: Una decisión cambiaría su vida completamente, ahora el arrepentimiento tomaba fuerza. Jane siempre busco a su hija perdida, pero cuando la encontró hubiera preferido mil veces morir antes de sentir esa mirada cargada de odio.
1. Chapter 1

Nunca pens que las cosas se podr an complicar de esta manera, el destino se hab a encargado a separarnos, que nuestros caminos nunca lograran encontrarse, que cada uno siguiera con su vida y solo recuerdos nos har an recordar que este amor era cierto, para mi eran m s que recuerdos. Sent como las l grimas trataban de salir, no deb a llorar... 


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca pensé que las cosas se podrían complicar de esta manera, el destino se había encargado a separarnos, que nuestros caminos nunca lograran encontrarse, que cada uno siguiera con su vida y solo recuerdos nos harían recordar que este amor era cierto, para mi eran más que recuerdos. Sentí como las lágrimas trataban de salir, no debía llorar...

**_Años después_**

Sostenía una pulsera que decía mi nombre, era la única prueba que realmente había tenido una hija, pensar que ahora esa pequeña era una mujer de 23 años, a la cual había buscado sin obtener respuestas.

- Jane, no te tortures... - Narcissa

- En los próximos días estará de cumpleaños, cuando será el día que pueda darle un abrazo, pedirle perdón por haber sido una cobarde, que la dejo ir y no lucho por ella.

- Éramos jóvenes, teníamos un futuro por delante... Créeme tomaste una buena decisión.

- Fui una cobarde... Debí enfrentar a mis padres y luchar por el amor de Daivis, pero preferí continuar con los planes de estos.

- Lamentablemente tus padres no te dieron muchas respuestas antes de partir, solo el nombre del hogar de menores pero en este no hay información de la pequeña. - Narcissa

- Estoy dispuesta a dar toda mi fortuna con tal de encontrarla, pero aun así no hay señales. Sabes, lo peor de todo que es lo único que me queda de mi querido Daivis, al enterarme que este murió y que nunca supo que tuvo una hija, me siento aún más culpable -

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron reaccionar, esperaba que fueran buenas noticias. Cuando vi su sonrisa él era responsable de haber calmado ese dolor que mi corazón sentía cada día que pasaba al no saber nada de mi pequeña, corrió a mi encuentro para darme un fuerte abrazo.

- Madre, sorpresa -

- Harry, porque no me comunicaste que vendrías a Londres. Hubiera enviado a alguien por ti al aeropuerto - Jane

- Tranquila, sabes que prefiero hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Si te avisaba, ya no sería sorpresa. Espero no haber interrumpido, pero después de tantos meses en América... Quería ver a mi madre -

- A qué se debe esta sorpresa, tu nunca dejas las cosas inconclusas y partes... - Jane.

- He decidido trabajar en Londres, como fotógrafo independientes. Estoy aburrido de ser gerente, merezco un descanso-

- Hablas como un viejo, recuerda que solo tienes 28 años. Si te quieres tomar un año por mí no hay problema, es más tu padre estará feliz de tenerte en casa por una larga temporada - Jane

- Me imagino la cara de felicidad de Sirius, nunca le agrado la idea que trabajara en América, pero estaré un año en Londres. Reuní el suficiente dinero para ser un hombre independiente -

- Tú nunca serás una molestia Harry, llegaste en el momento indicado a alegrar mi vida. Te debo mucho - Jane

Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando Sirius llego a nuestro hogar devastado por la noticia, su mejor amigo, aquel que conocía desde la infancia con el que había planeado travesuras, bebido hasta olvidar la conciencia había muerto junto a su esposa en un accidente automovilista, dejando huérfano a su pequeño de 5 años.

- Jane, ¡han muerto! se ha muerto mi mejor amigo, aquel que era como mi hermano. Imagínate pobre Harry ha quedado desamparado sin padres - Sirius

- Tranquilo... (Abrazándolo) comprendo que es doloroso pero debes ser fuerte, James no querría verte mal, es más estoy segura que el preferiría que lucharas por su pequeño -

- (secando sus lágrimas) Tienes razón, yo soy el padrino... Seré como un padre para el pequeño Harry y tu Jane serás como una madre para el - Sirius

Fuimos al hospital San Mungo aquel donde yo había dado a luz a mi pequeña unos años atrás, sentí mis manos sudorosas y un pequeño mareo, Sirius me tomo la mano dándome un pequeño apretón.

- Jane, todo saldrá bien...

En una sala estaba un pequeño sentado sobre una cama afirmando un peluche de un ciervo, su pelo negro azabache bastante despeinado, sentí un leve apretón en mi corazón. Ese pequeño necesitaba una madre y yo estaba dispuesta a darle todo ese amor.

- Madre, que paso... quedaste en trance -

- Recordaba la primera vez que te vi, junto a tu inseparable ciervo - Jane

- Todavía conservo a Cornamenta, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis verdaderos padres, iré al cementerio a visitarlos, nos encontramos a la hora de almuerzo. No le digas nada a Sirius, quiero ver su cara de sorpresa (sonriendo) -

- Harry tiene su cornamenta como recuerdo de sus verdaderos padres, en cambio mi pequeña no tiene nada. Tal vez creerá que la abandone porque no la quería - Jane

- Sirius ha hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, pero las pistas son escasas. Debes pensar que está bien junto a una familia que la ama y le da mucho amor. - Narcissa

- Sabes, Daivis amaba la fotografía, recuerdo que le encantaba tomarme fotos. Cuando nos separaron mis padres las rompieron todas, no me dejaron nada para que pudiera recordarlo. No soy una mujer completamente feliz, me falta una parte de mí que está perdida en el mundo. Si tan solo tuviera un recuerdo de ambos, podría decir que realmente existieron y no fueron creados por mi imaginación.

- Ahora debes pensar en la galería de arte y literatura, deberás buscar un nuevo encargado ya que la Sra. Robbinson acaba de renunciar, podrías ofrecerle el puesto a Harry. Tal vez de esa manera lo retienes más tiempo en Londres -

- Creo que no, lo más probable es que Sirius le ofrezca un puesto en Merodeadores S.A, esta algo cansado de dirigir semejante imperio. Querrá que Harry lo ayude, espero que este acceda.

- Jane, porque tus padres no aceptaban a Daivis - Narcissa

- Mis padres eran extremadamente conservadores, era su única hija querían lo mejor según ellos. Cuando entre a la universidad a estudiar Leyes, mi vida cambio conocí a Nyphadora Tonks, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, ella provenía de una familia muy esforzada. Recuerdo que tenían un salón de te cerca de la facultad, un día estábamos tomando un café helado cuando llego un joven y nos tomó una fotografía, me dedico una sonrisa que me enamoro. Era el hermano de Dora, desde ese momento nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Hasta que un día me invito al parque a dar un paseo, me conto que era estudiante de último año de fotografía. Sin darme cuenta comenzamos una relación, siempre pensé que mis padres les molestaría la diferencia de edad ya que eran 5 años, eso no les importaba lo que realmente les molesto fue que fuera un simple fotógrafo como decía mi madre.

- Ya veo, que pasó con tu amiga Dora. Nunca más la volviste a ver - Narcissa

- Un día me la encontré en el cementerio, acompañe a Sirius a dejarle flores a sus amigos James y Lily. Cuando la vi después de tanto tiempo sentí alegría de verla me acerque a ella, fue terrible.

_*****Flash Back**_

- Dora, amiga... Soy Jane -

- (señalándola) Como osas llamarme amiga, por tu culpa mi hermano Daivis se mató!, te odio! Me arrepiento de haberte hablado en la universidad, me arrepiento de haberte presentado a mi amado hermano, me arrepiento de haberte considerado mi amiga! - Dora

- ¡Que!, como que Daivis está muerto -

- Se mató, por tu culpa... Porque lo abandonaste y no luchaste por él. Siempre fuiste una cobarde y consentida hija de tus padres. Mi hermano no se merecía una estúpida cobarde como tú -

- Yo... Lo amaba -

- Mentira! (empujándola) tú no sabes que es amar, mírame a mí. Yo me enamore del Profesor Remus, te acuerdas de él, aquel caballero que nos enseñaba código romano. Mis padres no querían que su hija se casara con un hombre mayor, pero me enfrente a ellos y lo hice. Yo se que es amar, estar dispuesta a dar la vida por la persona amada, pero por tu culpa no soy una mujer completamente feliz, me falta mi hermano. Asesina!

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, me dejo ahí tirada en el barro desolada por la noticia. Daivis había muerto y yo era la única culpable.


End file.
